true love never dies
by slashyfangirl
Summary: Derek doesn't want kids when Spencer tries to tell him that hes pregnant Derek makes an ass out of himself then spencer drops off the grid and then comes back. i promise this will make more sense soon. written for the facebook drabble challenge


Ok i had to rewrite the whole thing and changed some stuff soo lemme know how you like it ill try not to be so long with the next chapter i blame the writers block

"Above and beyond everything that was ever expected of him." the Minister said at the funeral. The pain in his heart was nothing compared to the pain he felt for the unborn child he carried. from their long friendship to their whirlwind courtship to their quickly planned wedding ceremony. He cared for him through the hard times of stage 4 blood cancer through the morning sickness of his pregnancy. Everything that Ethan had done for him since he left Derek. all because of a baby. Now he would have to go back to DC to leave New Orleans and Ethan was going to be so hard. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Its time for me to come home." he said when he herd the phone click on. A happy voice came over the phone "I'll be there in 2 days time pack what you want I'm bringing a u-haul. And i already have an apartment for you under a different name so he wont be able to find you till you want to be found."

"thanks Penny. Has he tried to wheedle out of you where i am?"

"Lord knows it sweet pea, but you know your secret is safe with me. Now go rest and start packing ill be there soon."

"Thank you Penny, i love you"

"i love you too Spencer, i'm so glad your coming home. Now go rest ill be there soon. Penny out"

He slowly put the phone away and wondered how he was going to tell Derek that he was going to be a father in a months time. He laid down in the bed he had once shared with Ethan and wrapped his arms around his protruding stomach and cried himself to sleep the last thought he had was "the powers that be above me must really hate me.'

Morning came as Penelope Garcia ran across the room to Aaron Hotchner's office. "Hotch!" she cried out as she came into his office "its time, hes coming home."

"Alright Penn," Hotch said as he began to write furiously on a piece of paper "I'm putting in for a week leave for you for personal reasons. The apartment is set up under S. Alan Morse. I'll have Prentiss and Rossi stock it with food we finished the furnishings last week." he said as he came out from around his desk and wrapped his arms around his happy teary eyed girlfriend.

"This has been so hard to keep from Derek. I've been really impolite every time hes asked if ive found Spencer the last thing i told him was he fell off the map in Vegas and we know that's not true."

" I know sweetheart but we both know it was for the best, Spencer needed time and space from Derek and after Derek so horridly told him he never wanted children i felt so bad for Spencer it was good that we helped him disappear. Now go get our babies. call me when you get there" Aaron said as he walked Penelope to the door. "i love you" he said as she went through the door

"i love you too." she said as she heard to the elevators. And to get the one man she missed every day since he left 7 months ago.

Hotch sent a text to Rossi and Prentiss's cells it said 'babies coming home 5 day's he knew that they would know what that meant. As Hotch looked up in walked Derek Morgan looking worse than he had in months. Hotch watched as Derek checked his email for any news on Reid. and sent another email to Reids long dormant email account only Garcia and Hotch knew what the new one was just like they knew where Spencer was. Prentiss and Rossi were privy to the fact that Reid was alive, well and very pregnant. It was impolite of Hotch just to stand outside of his office and reflect because Morgan was looking at him.

"conference room 5 minutes people" he stated as he walked back into his office.

Derek Morgan was sitting at his desk thinking for the umpteenth millionth time what he could could have done wrong to make his lover of over a year drop off the grid and if he should quit his job. he was content with Spencer at least till 7 months ago he thought Spencer was content too. he loved Spencer even after he disappeared. The Violation of contentment Derek had felt he and Spencer shared was physical his heart hurt and he couldn't sleep without his pretty boy being held in his arms. Derek looked up to see Garcia running out of the office and into the elevator. he got up and walked into the conference room.

20 minutes later

The whole team was on a flight to New Orleans. Hotch was slightly Freaking out because in the 6 months prior they had not had a case that required them to go to new Orleans he had texted Penelope that they were on their way there and to keep Spencer out of sight as much as possible while they were down there he would keep her updated as much as possible as to where they were but it was best if Spencer got out of there as fast as possible, and into the apartment they had for him in DC. Hotch was less than happy with the face that they were keeping Derek in the dark about his soon to be child and that Spencer had married Ethan and that he had passed away. Hotch was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Rossi calling his name telling him they were landing in new Orleans. Prentiss had already texted Garcia and JJ had texted Spencer's cell phone to tell them they were there in New Orleans.

Spencer rose as he heard the doorbell ring his heart pained at the remembrance of the argument he and Ethan had over what doorbell ring to install the jazz music or the silly ring . He had been crying over Ethan's Cd's and sheet music collection. He opened the door and was hugged by one brightly colored Penelope Garcia.

"Spenny'' Garcia said as she pulled away from his large belly and looked him in the eyes, noting silently the large purple bags beneath them. "Oh my junior g-man we are going to be so happy to have you home." The unshead tears in Garcia's eyes made Spencer's heart pain more tears began flowing down his cheeks as he collapsed onto the couch with Garcia's arms around him.

After He had a good cry he stood up and grasped Penny's hand.

Spencer grasped her hand as he lead her to the kitchen for tea. Spencer motioned her towards a seat at the breakfast bar as he bustled about the kitchen preparing a pot of tea. Penelope sat and watched him noticing that everything he needed was on the counter. Spencer glanced at her curious look as to the covered counters. "When Ethan started to get really bad he moved everything onto the counters so I wouldn't have to lift my arms above my head while I'm pregnant and taking care of him." Spencer said sadly as his voice trembled remembering how sweet and concerned his husband had been to him even while dying. Spencer turned and put the tea tray on the counter by Penelope. Spencer sighed "so where is this flat I'm moving into at?"

Penelope smiled "Your moving into my building on the floor above me the lift works so you don't have to walk up the stairs, you are exactly right above me so if you need anything you can just bang on the floor."

Spencer smiled at this he knew that these flats were plenty big enough for all of his and Ethan's things. he and Penelope chatted ambically over the next few hours and had some dinner and chatted about what Spencer was taking with him after Spencer had shown her to the guest bedroom and they had both prepared for bed Penelope knocked on Spencer's door when she heard leave to come in she came in a sat on the bed beside Spencer.

Penelope sighed as she prepared to ask the one question she dreaded to ask the widowed pregnant man "so Spence, are we going to tell Morgan that your home and having his baby?"

Please Read and reveiw!


End file.
